I love you!
by Purplegogosheep
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Powerful, Intimidating, Cold. To everyone, he seems unlovable, but for one person, his heart is hers. DM/HG. Review. :


**Disclaimer: I don't really own HP. J.K. Rowling does. ****J**

**A/N: Oh, and the use of the word Starknuts (referring to starbucks) isn't really mine either. I read it in a really cool HP fic (can't remember which one) and used it. I hope it's okay?? Anyway, on with the story. Or oneshot… ****J**

**Draco Malfoy leaned forward and curled his long elegant fingers the paper cup. He gracefully raised it to his lips, and took a small sip. He sat there for a couple of seconds, then whipped the coffee in the general direction of his new assistant, Karl. "You GIT!" He shouted, abruptly standing. He walked forward and swiped a stack of papers off of his desk. **

"**I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I could get you another cup. That is, if you like…" Karl stuttered, trying to retrieve the scattered papers. "I could go back to Starknuts, and-" **

"**No!!" He roared. "Get the bloody hell out of my office!" **

"**Are you sure? It would be no problem at all." the young assistant quivered, his blue eyes wide and panicked. **

**Draco just snorted and sat down in his chair. He leaned back into the plush velvet, and closed his eyes. One hand rested on the arm of the chair, while the other was pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. **

"**Karl? You should go. Like now." Stated a voice behind him. Karl whirled around to find a smiling Hermione Malfoy, standing there. She calmly waved her wand, and all of the coffee was back in the cup. The papers were sent back to the edge of the mahogany desk. Karl exhaled, and gave a grateful smile to her. "Thanks so muc-" He started.**

"**GET OUT, KARL!!!" **

"**Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Karl said, and hurried out of the room. Nobody noticed that in his rush, the door didn't fully latch closed, leaving a small gap between the doorframe and the door. Hermione walked over to the desk, and sat in the chair facing it. "You shouldn't be so rough on him. It is only his first week on the job." She said simply, a hint of amusement in her voice. **

"**I suppose, that would be the normal thing to do, but then again, you **_**know **_**how I feel about my coffee." Draco replied indignantly. **

"**Then order it yourself. Easy." She said, fiddling with her fingers.**

"**No!" He said, a shocked look on his pale features, "That is wrong. I am Draco Malfoy, I should not have to order my own coffee." **

"**Oh, I am the **_**GREAT **_**Draco Malfoy," She said mockingly. "Everybody should bow in my presence. I deserve buckets of coffee, heated to the perfect temperature. Boohoo, get over yourself." **

**Draco just stared. And stared some more. **

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE. **

**Karl leaned against the wall, outside of Mr. Malfoy's office. He took in a couple deep breaths, and prepared to apparate back to the coffee shop. But then, in the last second, he noticed that the oak door to Mr. Malfoy's office was open, leaving a small gap. A spike of worry shot through him, and he dashed to the door to close it, before his boss noticed it. As he grabbed the handle, he heard a voice. It must be Hermione's. But it was in a fake guy voice, deep and sarcastic. **

_**Hmmm…**_**He thought, **_**Somebody is making fun of…Draco Malfoy?? And they aren't being yelled at? Or threatened?? WOW.**_

**Karl leaned in closer, eager to hear more. He heard an intake of breath, and then…**

**A chuckle. Well, a half chuckle. Draco Malfoy was laughing. What had the world came to?? **

**INSIDE THE OFICE **

"**You would make a horrible guy." **

"**That's all you have to say of yourself? Nothing else?" Hermione said, a slight annoyed look crossing her features.**

"**Well, that and…I like your hair today." He said, pointing to her curly locks. They were loose, shiny, and bouncy. **

"**Well, thank you." She said, sounding a little miffed, "Anything else?" **

"**I love that color on you as well." He motioned to the dark green sweater she was wearing today. "Lovely choice." **

"**Stop that." she said exasperated. "Shouldn't you be saying how wrong you were, and that I won't have to come save your assistant again?? **

"**Let me think about that." He replied, standing up, and tapping his chin. "Hmm…Not at all." **

**Her eyes narrowed, and she stood as well. **

**The familiar smirk was in place, his trademark. "Well then…" She whispered, striding up to him. She barely reached his shoulder. He looked down at her, watching her with a suspicious gaze. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" He asked, still watching her. She didn't reply at all, just looked up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "You really shouldn't be so mean." She said finally. "Agh!" Draco cried, throwing his hands into the air. "Why do you do that to me?" **

**"Do what?" Hermione asked, trying to keep from smirking. **

**"It's like you have... a spell over me. I can't do anything that would hurt you, because it would be like I was hurting myself. I... love you!" He mused, watching her eyes. Suddenly, she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her as well, and said "I'll **_**try**_** to be nicer to Karl, but," he stopped, looking hesitant. "I'm not sure if I can." **

**"Oh, yes you most certainly can," she replied in that ohsofamiliar tone of hers. "I **_**know **_**you can." Draco just smiled into her hair, inhaling deeply. **

**OUTSIDE**

**"Ouch, Karl. That was my foot." hissed Martha, Draco's secretary. **

**"So sorry, love." replied Karl, grinning sheepishly. **

**"This is better than 'All my Wizards'. They are such a cute couple!" stated Jeanne, the copy girl from two floors up. **

**"Hey, I can't see what's going on." huffed Paul, the doorman. **

**"Well," started Karl. "Draco Malfoy is being nice and-" Karl stopped, as the door to his office swung open, revealing a very angry Draco Malfoy. **

**A/N: I'm rather fond of this oneshot. yay. you guys like?? REVIEW. and you get a cookie shaped like a turtle!! If they make those...(:**

**(DUH-NU-NUH) **


End file.
